


Flakka

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Someone managed to kidnapped Neal and doses him with flakka.





	Flakka

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the ‘unwanted transformation’ square on my H/C Bingo square.

‘What do you want from me?’

‘I just want to have some fun.’

‘I know some card tricks.’

‘Nice try, but I was thinking about another sort of fun.’

The man walks up to the table and starts preparing a syringe. Neal struggles against his bonds but the man knew what he was doing and he is just stuck. The man even made sure he would have a vain accessible, Neal realizes suddenly.

‘Come on man, you don´t need to do this. Isn´t there something you need, maybe I can help you with that. I am a good forger, I…’

‘I don´t need or want anything. I just want to have some fun.’

The man tapes the syringe and carefully feels for a vein before slipping the needle in. He checks if he hit the vein and when he is satisfied he pushes the plunger.

At first Neal doesn´t feel anything, but that changes quickly. Euphoria seems to settle over Neal. It takes him a moment before he notices he is unrestrained. Neal gets up and checks his surroundings. The world sort of appears distorted and he studies it in fascination. It isn´t until he sees Kate walking up to him burning that he starts running.

 

*  *  *

 

‘Agent Burke?’

‘Yes, who is speaking?’

‘My name is not of importance.’

Peter´s gut twists, this is not good. He gestures towards Jones, who immediately starts taping and tracing the call.

‘How can the FBI help you?’

‘Oh, it is not I who needs help, but rather your pet con.’

Peter straightens.

‘What do you know about him? Where is he?’

‘I don´t know where he is, all I do know, is that he is in for a real treat.’

‘What did you do to him?’

‘Just gave him some fun juice. He is in for quite the ride. Well, I need to go. Have fun. I know Neal doesn´t.’

The line disconnects and Peter is already calling out orders to his team.  Diana is on the phone with NYPD to put out a BOLO on Neal.

‘Peter, NYPD has reports on a man on a rampage just a couple of blocks away.’

‘OK, get a team together, do we know his status?’

‘Police reports state that he is extremely agitated. There is even a report that he has superhuman strength.’

‘Superhuman strength?’

‘That is what it says here. A squad cornered him and Neal supposedly attacked it.’

‘Come again?’

‘Neal charged it, he was hit by he car but managed to get away.’

Peter did his best to reconcile Neal with the statement that he has superpowers.

‘Ask a drug expert, what could be causing this.’

‘On it boss.’

‘When Peter´s desk phone rings, he answers it agitated.

‘What?’

‘Special agent Burke?’

‘Yes?’

‘Your consultant just crashed through the glass panes downstairs.’

‘Is he hurt?’

‘Yeah, well, I guess, he didn´t stay put, he is on his way upstairs.’

Peter stares in horror when he sees Neal crashing through the glass doors of the White Collar unit. He looks grotesque, blood is streaming from the multiple cuts he sustained throwing himself through the windows. His eyes look wild, almost savage.

‘Neal?’

Neal doesn´t seem to hear or for that matter see him. His limbs jerk and twitch. Peter slowly approaches Neal but instead of backing away, Neal seems to go for an attack. The look in his eyes is dead, but at the same time there is this strange fury in them.

He charges Peter suddenly, but his movements aren´t as  slick and coordinated and Jones tackles him from behind. When Neal is down, he grunts while fighting to get free and it doesn´t take long before he is. But instead of getting up, Neal starts contorting on the floor. His body twists in grotesque movements, reminding Peter of the Exorcist movies.

‘Call 911.’

‘Already did. What are we going to do? It seems painful.’

‘I don´t know. I just don´t want him to run anymore. Guard the elevators and stairs.’

Jones nods and calls for some agents.

The spasms and seizure like behavior continues and Peter starts to worry about permanent damage. After what appears hours, paramedics immediately recognizes the symptoms.

‘He´s overdosing on Flakka. We need to get him to hospital as soon as possible.’

‘What are you waiting for?’

‘’Well, he is dangerous at the moment. He is incredibly strong, so we need your help to subdue him. I will do my best to sedate him as quickly as possible.’

‘OK, let´s make this quick.’

The paramedic prepares a syringe and gives the sign to hold Neal. The other paramedic, Peter, Jones? Diana and two other agents grab Neal who screams unintelligible while fighting them off. Once they have a firm grip on him, the paramedic injects the sedative and the fight slowly leaves Neal. Now that Neal is out, Peter can see how flushed Neal´s face is? The paramedics efficiently lift Neal on the gurney, strap him in with an extra restraint set and tell Peter that they are going to Lennox.

‘Can I come?’ It will be better if an agent accompanies you.’

The paramedics understand and nod. Peter grabs his coat and joins them in the elevator.

 

*  *  *

 

Once they arrive at the ER, there is a flurry of activity. Numbers are called out and action is taken. When the nurse who is taking Neal´s temperature calls out 106, Peter knows it is bad and the unsettling feeling in his stomach increases.

Neal is restrained to the bed and IV´s are administered. Eventually the doctor turns and his eyes find Peter.

‘You are with him?’

‘Yes, Special agent Peter Burke, I am his medical proxy. I can have the office send over the paperwork.’

‘’No need, we will come to that later. It will be in his file. I am doctor Cayden. Do you know what happened to mister Caffrey?’

‘The paramedic said that Neal overdosed on something called Flakka.’

‘Yes, luckily the paramedic recognized it, so we were able to administer some benzodiazepine, it is a nervous system depressant. It will deal with the overheating and hopefully reduce the hyperactivity and thus the potential for seizures. We will be transferring mister Caffrey into a low stimulating room and continue symptom management. Does Mister Caffrey have a history of substance abuse, because there was nothing in his file.’

‘No, he was taken by an unknown party and the drug was given to him without his consent.’

‘The doctor looks surprised.

‘But you mentioned a low stimulant room. What do you mean by that?’

‘They used to be called isolation rooms. What Neal needs is to reduce stimulation.’

Peter nods.

‘Neal crashed through a glass panel and a glass door. Why did he do that?’

‘Flakka increases aggression, agitation and anxiety. Neal would have been severely confused and disoriented, possibly hallucinating. Users may develop swelling of the brain with an increased potential to engage in dangerous behaviors due to feeling invulnerable.’

Peter looks back at Neal, seeing that the nurses are finishing up with the cleaning and taking care of all the cuts Neal sustained.

‘We will be transferring him.’

‘Can I come? Neal has a bad history with being restrained. It might help if I am there to ground him.’

They start moving the bed when Neal suddenly wakes. It is clear he is disoriented and confused. He does a weak attempt to get up. It is clear every fiber in his body wants to run but his body is betraying him and the restraints are not helping.

‘Welcome back Neal. Relax, you are in hospital. We got you.’

Neal nods, too tired to say anything, he closes his eyes. When the bed is put in place, Neal eyes the nurses warily. It is clear he is still under the influence of the drug. When a nurse puts an oxygen mask over his face, Neal bangs his head against the bed to get rid of it.

‘Neal, stop! You are in hospital, it is just oxygen, to make you more comfortable.’

Neal´s eyes widen and he starts to hyperventilate.

‘Neal, breath slower, come on.’

‘Peter?’

‘Yes, I am here. You will be OK.’

‘Will I?’

Peter´s heart hurts when he hears the insecurity in Neal´s voice.

‘You will be Neal. You just have to trust us. Everything will be alright.’

Peter can see Neal really tries to relax, but ever noise startles him and makes his fight or flight reflex kick in. It exhausts him to the point he falls asleep midsentence. Peter sighs in relief . Seeing Neal this distressed is already taking a toll on Peter and he too falls asleep.

When the nurse enters to change Neal´s IV bag, she smiles and gets a blanket to put over Peter. She looks back at Neal and sees his eyes are open.

‘Hi’ she whispers, ‘is there anything you need?’

Neal eyes her with some anxiety and he grips Peter´s hand a bit harder.

‘It’s OK, Neal, you are in hospital, remember?’

‘Do you want some water?’

When Neal doesn´t respond, Peter nods because Neal must be thirsty. The fever has dropped but Neal is still flushed and Peter can see sweat beads in Neal´s hairline.

‘I will be right back.’

‘How are you feeling, Neal?’

‘Bad.’

‘That is to be expected. Should I call a doctor?’

‘No, I think the worst is over.’

‘Yeah, well, I prefer a medical opinion on that.’

The nurse hands Peter the pitcher with water and he pours some in a plastic cup, before handing it to Neal. When Neal is done, peter takes the cup back.

‘Rest Neal, let your system get rid of the drugs. Let´s hear what the doctor has to say when you wake up.’

Neal nods and closes his eyes.

‘Stay?’

‘Of course buddy. I am not going anywhere.’

Peter can see Neal relaxing and eventually fall asleep. When he is sure Neal is fast asleep, he leaves the room to make some phone calls. They have Neal back, but there is still some creep out there who was willing to hurt and even kill Neal. Jones promises to come and pick up Neal´s clothes, maybe the lab team can get some clues from them.

Diana is next and she is looking over traffic cams to trace back Neal´s journey. Peter promises he will be in the office as soon as possible. When he is done, he walks back into the room to be greeted by a male nurse.

‘Hey Mozzie.’

‘Suit.’

‘You know you can just come and visit, right?’

Mozzie ignores Peter´s remark.

‘What happened?’

‘Neal was drugged with Flakka.’

‘Do you know who did this?’

‘To be honest. We have no idea. But the lab team will examine Neal´s clothes and Diana is trying to reconstruct where he came from. The tech boys are determining evidence form the phone call.’

‘He called you?’

Peter nods angrily.

‘Can you get me a copy?’

Peter studies Mozzie. He knows he shouldn´t, but nods anyway.

‘Good.’

 

*  *  *

 

A week later, Mozzie visits Neal who is sitting on the terrace, a pot of tea and some cookies on a table next to him. He is dressed in comfortable house clothes, so not Neal, but they are probably warm. Mozzie can see that he is reading a book. He told Mozzie that he isn´t ready to paint or draw yet. He notices that someone is watching him and he looks up, a small but genuine smile appearing.

‘Hi Mozz.’

‘Neal. How are you feeling today?’

‘OK I guess, a bit down. But the doctor told me that is the drugs. I went to a therapist yesterday and that was helpful.’

Mozzie nods in understanding. He isn´t a fan of the system, but Neal needs help with this so it is good that he is seeing someone.

‘You brought me something?’ Neal points at the bag in Mozzie´s hand.

‘Oh yeah. I know you have your doubts about Tiles of Fire but 10 brothers of Shaolin is a real classic.’

Neal rolls his eyes but smiles. He knows this is Mozzie telling him he cares.

‘Do you know anything about who did this to me? Peter won´t tell me anything.’

‘Are you sure you want to know?’

Neal studies Mozzie and deflates.

‘I am not sure of anything right now.’

He racks his hands through his hair and Mozzie can see he is getting agitated.

‘It´s OK, Neal. Everything is taken care of.’

‘What do you mean? You know who did this to me?’

‘Let´s just say he won´t be bothering you ever again.’

Neal lets Mozzie´s words sink in. Does he have peace with that solution? He is not sure, but what he does know is that he trusts Mozzie.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
